Mixed Desires 1
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Touma always watched a certain someone in school. But it turns out that Ryuichi likes him too. But is there someone that Touma really looks at?


Disclaimer: You know Gravi doesn't belong to me. If I did, then it'd be another story.  
  
"I think I'll call it mixed desire," I thought to myself.  
Laughing, I also continued, "I'm only 17, but I act like I'm 30..."  
  
Mixed Desires   
by Yui Miyamoto  
  
When he came into the room, there was this certain aura that surrounded him. It was very seductive and its claws called out to me as if they were hungry for me. I, who was not subject to such petty and foolish whims of imperfection, was very woven through at that moment.   
I was being sucked into a vacuum of no return. But did I really care? No. I volunteered to be blown into vortex of a craving that couldn't be satisfied by watching my prey.  
I didn't know what was working faster: my hands craving to touch such a man that could make a goddess fall to her feet, or my mind working in many ways than one, but not the way it should.  
"Interesting..." I smirked to myself. "Very interesting indeed."  
  
He was calmly walking towards the drinking area in order to get a cup of punch. With every scoop of red substance, the more I began to twitch in bitter and deep want.  
But I wouldn't subject myself to such carnal desires. No, I wouldn't.  
I stood there at the corner of the room eyeing that man as if he were his own drink. I wanted to taste him with my own lips.  
I wanted to know every last drop...but I knew I still wouldn't be satisfied even with that.  
Smiling, he came over to me. "This dance is okay, I guess. What do you think, Touma-kun?"  
"I've found it sufficient," I replied while looking at the crowds of people dancing in front of us.  
  
Well, sufficient to look at, at least.   
  
I was watching Ryuichi with the sides of my eyes now. And knowing him, he was being oblivious to this.  
  
This was way too easy...  
  
In class, he was super hyper genki, and I found it amusingly cute, though I pulled it off as if I didn't. He was almost like Mika's little brother, only more energetic.  
You were just so tempted to manipulate him because he looked so innocent...  
  
But that changed.  
One time when he appeared in the school talent show...  
It was then that I realized, he wasn't a boy at all...  
  
...I knew I wouldn't let the opportunity pass me up.  
  
The hair...  
The eyes...  
The earrings...  
The shirt...  
...all of it had to somehow belong to me...  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I am a selfish person, but who could blame me?  
When temptation walks right in front of you, what are you to do? You find a way to get to it without defaming it while still being in the outskirts of not falling into it though you fell hard already.  
  
I smiled at the thought and Ryuichi turned his head to look at me. "Well, I guess it's our turn to get this place pumping!"  
Nodding, I agreed.  
  
This would be our second performance together, but I knew there was something missing...  
...I wonder if that girl Noriko would be interested in joining us...  
  
As Ryuichi put on his shirt, he only tied one button to his polo. From the corner of my eyes, I enjoyed this little sightseeing and engaged in more than I should have while putting on a sleeveless turtleneck and a jacket that fell below my shoulders.  
But that doesn't compare to more chest area if you ask me...  
  
And believe me, that boy, though he never showed it, he was built...  
  
We walked to the stage and I saw Ryuichi transform.  
His eyes became sharper and his hands reached out into the roaring crowd.  
  
I wanted him now more than ever...  
  
After the performance, we went into the 'dressing room' in the back of the stage. I locked the door behind me and pushed Ryuichi's shoulders towards a wall.  
I gave him a hard look that said, "I will not take no for an answer, Sakuma".   
  
He's still in his performance mode...those vigorous, yet clear eyes...  
  
"What are you doing, Tou-mmm..."  
Ryuichi, not knowing what to do, tried to somehow grab the wall behind him as I pushed him more and more into it.  
Slowly, I flicked off that shirt that barely stayed on Ryuichi and watched it gradually fall off his shoulders while still kissing him.  
His leg wrapped around my own as he started to kiss back.  
  
This feeling's too hot...  
  
Still kissing him and his shirt still looking as if it were coming off, I worked my hands from his head until his waist feeling every contour that I wanted to feel but had to hold back every time we were together...  
  
These mixed desires of wanting to corrupt and corrupting were so thinly drawn...  
Why must that be?  
  
Then, I stopped.   
  
While breathing into his ear, I breathlessly said, "If I go on further, I'll devour you, Ryuichi."  
  
Ryuichi, who had never once acted serious except on stage, pressed himself towards me and whispered in an even lower tone than my own, but just as seductively, "I never said you couldn't, Touma."  
  
Then, he grabbed my shirt, kissed me more than I thought he could, and pushed me to sit on a chair. Looking down on me, he said, "I've looked at you the same way ever since you came into my class, Sempai. But..."  
  
"But you're always thinking of that kid brother of Mika. Tell me when you don't." He sat down a little and grabbed my chin with that LOOK. "When you do that, you won't have to hold back anymore."  
  
Kissing me on the forehead, he turned into his genki self and changed his shirt. "Ja ne~."  
  
Being still cool and calm, I sat there and rubbed my chin. "Totemo omoshiroi..."  
  
Getting up, I flicked off the light and walked out of the room.  
  
---  
Author's note: This is as close and as I'll ever get to a lemon, so there. Hope it was okay.  
I had fun making it... 


End file.
